El poder nacido del odio
by kina-asper
Summary: KINA aquí, este es una historia que nació de un fic que leí, CUPCAKES, les pido por favor que piensen muy bien antes de leer este fic ya que es muy violento pero si les gusta eso, espeor que disfruten del fic


El calor del sol, el hermoso brillo del día, la calidez con la que cada día sentían los habitantes de Poniville había desaparecido, durante meses el calor se había ido dejando en su lugar el frio de la lluvia, extrañamente, los pegasos no habían podido despejar el cielo como deberían y eso era porque su líder, la Pegaso principal de esta tarea no se encontraba, durante más de 6 meses, Rambow Dash no había aparecido en Poniville, desapareció como el calor del sol pero no se preocupaban por que según les había dicho una poni muy conocida por todo el pueblo, que ella se había ido a su pueblo natal para entrenar y estar con su familia, era comprensible que ella hiciera un viaje así, después de todo, Dash nació en los cielos, su familia se encontraba allá arriba volando entre las nubes…. Pero…. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, comenzaba a preocupar a una unicornio en especial, la extrañaba mucho, desde hace demasiado tiempo que no había visto ninguna de sus carreras, ningún "Sonic Rambow" , sin que accidentalmente ella se estrellara contra su balcón por accidente mientras practicaba una de sus piruetas, realmente la echaba mucho de menos…  
-Por favor Twilight, trata de animarte, ven, ¿Qué tal si lees uno de tus libros favoritas?- Spaike hacia lo que podía para alegrar a su amiga pero parecía que ella ni lo escuchaba –Tranquila Twi, se que estas preocupada porque Dash no ha vuelto aun pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano regresara, sabes que ella siempre vuelve- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se alejo para ordenar unos libros de los estantes  
Twilight había escuchado eso tantas veces en el transcurro de estos meses, "Tarde o temprano" ya estaba hartándose de escuchar eso… miraba a fuera de la ventana, el cielo estaba lleno de nueves negras, lo más seguro era que pronto llovería, no entendía por qué tan de repente esa Pegaso había decidido irse, por más que intento comunicarse con el pueblo de Rambow Dash no había suerte, no había sabido nada de ella desde que se fue... esto no tenía sentido para ella  
Todas sus amigas también se preguntaban por qué aun no regresaba Rambow Dash pero Pinkie les garantizaba todo el tiempo que el Pegaso azul debía estarse divirtiendo mucho, la alegría y la despreocupación de Pinkie calmo a todas muy pronto, aun que la extrañaban mucho confiaban que volvería, todas pensaban así… todas menos Twilight, el mismo día en el que Dash se fue, esas nubes negras llegaron y desde ese día Twi había tenido un muy extraño presentimiento, algo en su interior de indicaba algo, como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal, era como una punzada en el pecho que se incrustaba cada vez mas y mas con cada día, la unicornio morada llego a pensar que se estaba enfermando por el mal tiempo pero ninguno de sus libros de medicina indicaba un síntoma como ese, era una sensación verdaderamente extraña, le quería decir algo pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría ser?  
Lo meditaba casi todo el día sin tener respuesta alguna, pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, las gotas se resbalaban lentamente por el vidrio de la ventana, Twi apoyaba su cabeza entre sus piernas frontales, el viento también se estaba haciendo poco a poco mas fuerte  
El pequeño dragón miraba de reojo a su amiga, se preocupaba mucho por ella, la había visto tan preocupada, pensativa y deprimida que pensó en una idea que seguramente animaría a Twilight  
-Vamos Twi, muy pronto podrás saborear los deliciosos pastelillos de Pinkie, te aseguro que eso te subirá el ánimo- Dijo Spaike alegremente  
-¿Pastelillos?- Pregunto volteándose  
-Sí, como habías estado tan angustiada durante tanto tiempo, le pedí a Pinkie que nos trajera unos cupcakes- Se acerco a la unicornio y la ayudo a levantarse  
-Ya vero, gracias por preocuparte por mi Spaike- Sonrió amablemente, era una suerte tener un amigo como Spaike –Pero, ¿Crees que ella podrá llegar hasta aquí? Muy pronto iniciara la tormenta-  
-Sí, ahora que lo dices…- Ambos miraron afuera, esa suave lluvia no tardaría en ser una feroz tormenta, dudaban mucho que Pinkie pudiera llegar hasta la biblioteca con este clima, además era demasiado peligroso  
Twilight se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir  
-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Spaike  
-Saldré por los cupcakes, no puedo dejar que Pinkie se exponga a una tormenta como esta, regresare pronto- Cerro la puerta suavemente al terminar esa oración, Spaike miro un momento la puerta para luego decir ir a tomar una siesta mientras esperaba que Twi regresara, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y que ojala la tormenta no fuera demasiado fuerte  
La poni purpura caminaba por la calle mojándose un poco por la lluvia, no había nadie en la calle, era obvio que todos los del pueblo estaban en sus casas refugiados de la tormenta, tenía que darse prisa para hacer eso mismo, escuchaba las ramas de los arboles resonar por el viento que soplaba entre ellas, las nubes negras se movían mucho por el cielo, sus cascos pisaban pequeños charcos de agua que se estaban formando por la tormenta que apenas estaba empezando, también algunas hojas de los arboles se soltaron de las ramas y se iban flotando por el viento  
Apresuro el paso, tenía que llegar lo antes posible antes que el tiempo empeorada, doblo en la esquina y finalmente logro ver la tienda de Pinkie pero en ese mismo momento vio a su amiga salir de allí, tenía una sesta entre los dientes, se iba ir por la otra calle pero Twilight llamo su atención  
-¡PINKIE!- La poni rosada se detuvo abruptamente y se volteo, vio a Twi corriendo hacia ella  
-Oh, hola Twilight, no esperaba verte por aquí- La unicornio no entendió mucho de lo que dijo Pinkie, ya que la poni fiestera dijo todo eso sujetando aun la sesta en su boca, cuando Pinkie vio que no entendió lo que dijo se rio divertida y dejo la sesta en el suelo  
-Hola Pinkie, vine aquí por mi orden-  
-No tenías que Twi, te iba a llevar la orden-  
- Lo sé pero muy pronto la lluvia empeorada y no quiero que te expongas a una tormenta- Dio una sonrisa dulce y amable, una sonrisa que la propia poni rosa compartió  
-Eres muy amable Twilight, mira, voy a dejar esta orden ultima orden y cuando regrese te daré la orden que me pidió Spaike, ¿Oki doki loki?- Ladeo un poco la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa  
El poni morado asintió con la cabeza, Pinkie volvió a abrir la puerta de su tienda para que su amiga entrara, ella estaría allí dentro hasta que Pinkie regresara, la mencionada se fue corriendo por las calles para entregar la orden  
Twilight camino hasta estar cerca del mostrador y se sentó en el suelo, miro a su alrededor, veía solo pasteles, dulces, entre otras cosas pero no veía a otro poni, era obvio que ella estaba sola, le daba algo de miedo estar completamente sola en la tienda pero sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso, le parecía demasiado tonto asustarse solamente por estar sola en una pastelería, aun que la oscuridad que había en la habitación daba un ambiente bastante lúgubre  
Pasaron unos 20 minutos, Pinkie aun no volvía, Twilight decidió caminar un poco por la tienda, solo para tener algo que hacer mientras esperaba pero… esa noche, ese sentimiento… esa punzada en su pecho estaba siendo peor que nunca, estaba frustrándose demasiado, detestaba tanto sentirse tan desconcertada y confundida, no entendía esto por más que lo pensaba, caminaba por todas partes, dejando que ese sentimiento la guiara por la tienda, ¿Por qué de pronto ese sentimiento se había hecho tan fuerte al estar aquí?, ¿Qué significaba esto?  
Vago por todo el primer piso y al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común, fue al segundo piso, allí tampoco parecía ver algo extraño, prendió unas luces para asegurarse al cien por ciento de que todo estaba bien, no había nada, no entendía nada…. Lo siguiente que pensó fue en mejor volver a bajar y seguir esperando a Pinkie pero cuando estaba por bajar por las escálelas vio algo en el techo, era como una puerta pequeña, este lugar debía de tener un ático, con su magia logro abrir fácilmente esa puerta, al abrirla unas escaletas salieron de entre la oscuridad, Twi titubeo un poco antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón y subir, miraba fijamente la habitación que conectaba esa puerta, todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada, al llegar finalmente arriba lo primero que hizo fue buscar el interruptor de la luz, tenia cuidado por donde caminaba, al no poder ver nada, de pronto sintió algo como una cuerda que golpeo suavemente su rostro, quizás era la cuerda para prender la luz, sin esperar un minuto más la tomo y prendió la luz  
En un inicio se sentía aliviada de finalmente ver en donde estaba pero en cuanto vio la habitación, su cuerpo entero se congelo en su lugar, el corazón se le detuvo por completo al igual que su respiración…. No podía creer lo que estaba al frente de sus ojos….  
Al frente de ella era una mesa hecha de huesos de ponis, varios de ellos tenían unas pequeñas grietas en ellas, había cabezas de ponis en las mesas adornándolos, cabezas de jóvenes, viejos, incluso niños…. Todos ellos tenían gorros de fiesta hechos con sus propias pieles, algunos de ellos tenían los parpados abiertos pero no tenían ojos, solamente se veía la oscuridad dentro de sus cráneos  
En las paredes también se encontraban cráneos incrustados en las paredes, estaban pintados con colores muy brillantes, llamativos y alegres, Incluso habían órganos que adornaban la habitación, algunos estaban inflados con heleo y flotaban como si fueran globos, otros estaban como guirnaldas colgando de las pareces  
Sus piernas temblaron descontroladamente, no podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo, su alma se le había caído hasta los cascos… apenas y su cuerpo podía reaccionar a las órdenes que dictaban su mente pero muy lenta y torpemente fue retrocediendo, quería huir de ese lugar, alejarse de esa horrible y sádica escena lo mas que pudiera pero se detuvo en seco…. Se topo con algo detrás de ella o… más bien alguien, sentía la piel de una poni, eso al menos le indicaba el tacto, ¿Quién era?... ¿Sera el causante de todo esto?... la boca se le seco y se encogió de hombros, algo de sudor frio estaba apareciendo en su frente  
Sin saber cómo…. Sin saber de dónde saco el valor para hacerlo, se volteo para encarar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella…. Pero cuando vio a esa persona de tras de ella… la punzada en su pecho se convirtió en una daga, un objeto que se enterró ferozmente en su corazón  
-Ra…... Ra….. Rambow…. Dash….- Su nombre apenas pudieron salir de entre sus labios, delante de ella estaba Rambow Dash, estaba sujetada por unos palos de madera en sus torso, su piel azul estaba lleno de costuras, en ellas había algo de sangre seca, en sus caderas, donde se supone donde debería estar su cutie mark, no había absolutamente nada, la piel de esa zona había sido cortada y remplazada con la nada, las alas de su espalda tampoco estaban, solo había dos largas y obvias costuras y sus ojos…. Sus ojos, que una vez radiaban de vida y valor ahora eran vacios, sin sentimientos, sin nada… no podía ser verdad…. No puede ser… esta muerta  
Sus piernas finalmente no lo soportaron y ella se desplomo en el suelo, se sentó en el frio suelo de madera, sus ojos miraban fijamente el rostro de Dash… así que… esto era lo que ese presentimiento le quería decir  
-No está mal, ¿No crees?- Una vos se escucho en el ático, alguien mas estaba con ella pero esa voz era muy familiar, logro identificarla de inmediato por eso no volteo a verla, solo se quedo allí sentada, sin moverse  
-Pinkie…. ¿Qué es esto?- La voz sonaba muy débil  
-¿Esto? Es Rambow Dash, ¿No la reconoces? Creí a verla arreglado bien- Pinkie se dirigió a una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, con ella se trajo la sesta de las entregas y la dejo en la mesa de huesos  
-Tu…. Dijiste que ella… se había ido a su hogar…-El cuerpo de la unicornio tembló un poco, se mordió el labio inferior y silenciosamente empezó a llorar  
-Perdona por mentir Twilight pero si les hubiera dicho la verdad la hubieran sacado de aquí y ya no pudiera hacer mas mis cupcakes- Explico simplemente la poni rosada mientras revisaba el interior de su sesta  
-Cup…. Cakes- Se quedo sin aliento, sus lagrimas salían rápidamente de sus ojos, eran igual de frías como la lluvia afuera –Acaso… tu…. Le hiciste esto… a Dash…. Por unos cupcakes….-  
-A todos les encantan, Twilight, no podía decepcionar a mis compradores así que conseguí el mejor ingrediente de todos- Alzo los brazos muy animada, desde que había encontrado su "Ingrediente especial" sus cupcakes habían sido un éxito total, a todos los encantaban, a demás esto para ella era muy divertido, varios ponis del pueblo eran muy fuertes para soportar sus juegos y también encontró una nueva fuente de diversión que jamás imagino que encontraría en el cuerpo de los demás, aun que…. Era decepcionante que algunos llegaran a llorar tanto  
Las lágrimas del rostro de Twilight goteaban de su mentón, se mantenía en total silencio y sus ojos solamente se mantenían en los de Dash, levanto su brazo izquierdo y con su casco acaricio suavemente la mejilla del Pegaso  
-Pero te diré algo, Rambow Dash fue un poco decepcionante- Dijo con algo de fastidio en su voz -Pensé que ella sería más fuerte de todos los que han estado aquí pero tristemente no fue así, lloro mucho y se quedaba dormida a cada rato- Dio una mueca al recordar ese día, ella solo duro unos minutos, fue realmente muy decepcionante –Pero la perdono- Sonrió inocentemente  
-¿La… perdonas?- La voz de la poni purpura sonaba… extraña, en ella había algo nuevo pero muy raro, un sentimiento que nunca se había escuchado en su voz  
-Twi, ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto sintiéndose algo curiosa por el tono de voz de su amiga  
-Tu… le has hecho esto a Dash y a todos estos ponis… ¿Y tú dices que la perdonas?- Se puso de pie, aun le daba la espalda a la poni fiestera pero si la viera de frente, se daría cuenta que lo importante no estaba en su voz, si no en sus ojos, su mirada mostraba un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido antes, era algo que estaba infectando su adolorido corazón… ODIO  
-Lo pagaras… -Algo apareció, sentía algo que crecía dentro de ella, era algo que quemaba al igual que el fuego, de la nada, su cuerno fue rodeada de un tipo de energía negra, al inicio parecía como un aura que emanaba de ella pero poco a poco crecía mas y mas  
Pinkie observaba impresionada de esa energía oscura que salía del cuerno de Twi pero su atención fue atraída a otra cosa y es que finalmente su amiga se volteo a verla al rostro, se quedo muda al verla  
Los ojos de la unicornio se habían vuelto completamente oscuros, sus ojos estaban negros excepto su pupila que ahora daba un color blanco, alrededor de sus ojos se podía ver las venas que resaltaban de bajo de la piel de la poni, su melena se erizo dándole una apariencia muy amenazante, en sus ojos, podía verse su odio, ira… sus deseos de venganza  
El poni oji-azul retrocedió unos pasos asustada por la apariencia de su amiga  
-Twi… light… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sintiéndose intimidada por los ojos oscuros de la unicornio  
Ella no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando, la energía que salía de su cuerno era magia negra, que se esparcía por toda la habitación, la puerta del ático fue cerrada suavemente sin que nadie la tocara, todas las cabezas de los cadáveres que adornaban las mesas se voltearon mirando a las dos ponis en el cuarto, la magia oscura de Twilight ahora gobernaba toda la habitación, la unicornio ahora tenía el poder de todo allí  
Pinkie miraba atónita el rostro de él poni morada, no se creía que de un momento para el otro su amiga hubiera cambiado tanto de apariencia, se quedo tan impresionada por la dura y abismal mirada de la unicornio que no se dio cuenta que ahora los poderes oscuros de Twilight estaban sujetando su cuerpo  
Como serpientes negras, sujetaron todos los miembros del cuerpo de la poni rosada, Pinkie no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ella, trato de moverse y liberarse de ese agarre pero fue imposible, los poderes de Twi levantaron a Pinkie del suelo y la llevaron hacia una mesa de metal que estaba levantada en vertical cerca de una de las paredes de la habitación, la puso allí y la sujeto a ella con unas correas de cuero que habían a unos extremos de la mesa, sus poderes dejaron de sostener el cuerpo de la yegua cuando se aseguro que las correas la sujetaran firmemente  
Twilight camino hasta estar al frente de ella, ese extraño y poderoso poder que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo le hacía sentir de una manera que jamás había sentido antes, provocaba que su sed de venganza incrementara, su odio creciera y su corazón palpitara lo más rápido que podía, su maltrecho y herido corazón… causado por la muerte de su querida Rambow Dash… Twi quería con toda su alma a ese Pegaso, por ello Twi era la que más sufría con la usencia de Dash, la esperaba ansiosamente deseando verla y tenerla nuevamente a su lado y ahora… esas apuñaladas en su pecho la castigaban por no tener las agallas de decir sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba aquí… Rambow Dash ahora estaba montada como un trofeo de casera en un sucio cuarto lleno de cadáveres adornando las paredes, el dolor que sentía en su interior era peor que estar en el infierno pero no dejaría las cosas así… vengaría cada gota de sangre que derramo Dash, cada lagrima, cada grito que lanzo al aire, se encargaría que cada poni que pereció en ese cuarto escuchara los gritos de esa maldita yegua  
Se escucho un ruido de algo acercándose a ellas, era un carrito lleno de los instrumentos de tortura de Pinkie, todas sus herramientas médicas que usaba para hacer su trabajo estaban allí junto con una enorme bolsa médica  
El poni de la cutie mark de globos, miraba todo esto sin entender nada, no entendía que estaba haciendo Twilight, ¿Por qué se veía tan enfurecida? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía ese extraño poder saliendo de ella? La mente retorcida de Pinkie no asimilaba nada de lo que pasaba, era idéntico de lo que ella hacía con sus víctimas pero no creyó que en serio Twilight fuera a…  
-Twi, suéltame ahora, ¡No me puedes robar mi juego!- Dijo Pinkie con una expresión de indignación y enfado  
El unicornio solamente entrecerró los ojos, con su magia movió un par de bisturís, los acerco al rostro de Pinkie y los coloco a un par de centímetros encima de sus ojos  
-Cierra tu repugnante boca…- Inmediatamente hundió lo mas que pudo los bisturís en la frente de la poni rosada, Pinkie cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes, dio un gruñido algo agudo, un gruñido que se escucho varias veces al sentir que esas pequeñas cuchillas se movían hacia abajo abriendo lentamente su piel, estos se saltaron sus ojos y prosiguiendo por el resto de su rostro  
Twi no quería dejar ciega a Pinkie, de ser así ella no podrá ver todo lo que ella tenía preparado para ella, los bisturís siguieron cortando su piel bajando por su rostro y yendo por su cuello, entre mas descendían, se hundían más en su cuerpo cortando lo más profundo que podían, al llegar a su pecho salieron un segundo de su cuerpo solo para dar varios cortes por todo su pecho, la sangre salía de rápidamente por su cuerpo, la cara de la poni se quedo bañada con su propia sangra al igual que su pecho, dio varios gritos que trataba de ahogar inútilmente, los escarpelos bajaron rápidamente por su pecho y siguieron con lo que habían dejado momentos atrás, fueron por su estomago y de allí se dirigieron a las caderas de la poni, se pusieron justo arriba de sus cutie mark, al igual como Pinkie le hizo a un sin número de ponis, los bisturís hicieron un corte circular alrededor de las marcas para al final arrancar el pellejo de su piel, Twi solo se quedo parada usando solo sus nuevos poderes para torturar a la yegua, con fuerza arranco los cortes de piel y lanzándolos al suelo  
-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito con fuerza pero por las heridas que tenía en el cuello, sintió un terrible ardor que le quemo la garganta y se atraganto con su propia sangre, sus piernas estaban bañadas de sangre por la gran cantidad que salía de sus caderas, todo su cuerpo le temblaba, Pinkie trataba de controlarse, no le gustaba mostrarse débil, siempre se había quejado por las veces que los ponis que habían estado con ella mostraban este tipo de reacciones cuando trabajaba, sus ojos quisieron llorar, trato de aguantar pero unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos, levanto la cabeza para ver a Twilight que no se movía de su lugar, las miradas de las dos mostraban una gran cantidad de ira  
-¡Twilight! ¡Suéltame Ya! Este es mi trabajo, mi juego y no dejare que…- Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un tremendo golpe que le dieron en el rostro, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que la mejilla de la poni se había teñido de un color morado y algo de sangre salió de su boca, uno de sus dientes se rompió y unos pequeños pedazos de el salieron de su boca junto con su saliva, volvió a levantar la vista para ver que la había golpeado, la unicornio seguía sin moverse así que ella no fue, movió su cabeza por todas partes tratando de ver que había sido y entonces vio en el aire algo que flotaba, parecía una gran bola oscura y cerca de ella había otra, ambas tenían el tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol, ambos se colocaron a cerca de ella y antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar que eran esas cosas o si quiera pensar en algo, esas bolas de energía oscura comenzaron a golpearla en el rostro, varios dientes salieron volando de su boca y pequeños chorros de sangre salieron de su boca, los parpados de sus ojos se ennegrecieron por los golpes y sus ojos se hincharon un poco por la intensidad, las bolas oscuras eran tan fuertes como si fueran dos grandes rocas, golpearon su rostro por unos 5 minutos y luego iniciaron nuevos golpes por el resto de su cuerpo, su torso, estomago, cintura, golpearon todo como si ella fuera una bolsa de boxeo, se escuchaban como sus huesos se rompían con cada golpe, Pinkie no pudo evitar gritar por el inmenso dolor que reinaba en su cuerpo pero los golpes eran tan seguidos que no le daban tiempo para gritar, su respiración se hizo entre cortada, sus pulmones se vaciaban de oxigeno, las heridas el pecho de Pinkie se abrieron aun mas y la sangre salía con mayor velocidad, incluso se pudo ver algo del hueso debajo de su piel, estuvo asa por 10 minutos y aumentaron la intensidad de los golpes, Twi solamente la miraba mientas se ensuciaba un poco por la sangre que salpicaba por el aire, después de unos minutos después se detuvo, las bolas de energía desaparecieron como si fuera niebla  
La poni terrestre respiraba con mucha dificultad, escupía mucha la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca, miro su propio cuerpo y observo sus heridas, su piel quedo tan destrozada que juraba que podía ver un poco de sus rotos huesos, el infernal y inaguantable dolor que sentía por cada poro de su cuerpo le hacían desear gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, aun que quisiera ser fuerte y aguantar todo eso la verdad es que era terriblemente débil, todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía un poderoso dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy mareada por la pérdida de sangre, sus ojos azules se encontraron con esos orbes negros que eran ahora los ojos de Twi  
La unicornio tenía no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, su melena tenia pequeñas gotas de sangre de su amiga al igual de su rostro, después de unos pocos minutos de silencio Twilight se movió, le dio la espalda a su compañera y camino hacia una de las mesas de huesos, se detuvo al frente de donde había dejado Pinkie su sesta de los mandados, se dio cuenta que en el interior aun había un cupcake…. Lo miro fijamente, no podía creer que en serio ese poni que había pensado que era su amiga hacia todo esto para hacer esos pequeños pastelillos, le daba repugnancia… y aun más al pensar que esa "cosa" que se encontraba amarrada a la mesa de metal era uno de los elementos de la armonía… "Alegría" de supone que eso representaba Pinkie  
-… Que ridículo- No podía creerlo, que alguien como ella fuera uno de los elementos, era peor que deshonroso, después de ver el pastelillo hizo que sus poderes nuevamente actuaran  
Se puso de perfil para que su amiga le viera parte del rostro, la poni terrestre la miraba confundida, se preguntaba que mas iba a hacer pero su mirada fue traída a la puerta del ático que se movía muy lentamente, se abrió por completo, sus húmedos ojos miraban la salida esperando que cualquier cosa saliera de allí, mil ideas cruzaron por su mente imaginándose que iba a pasar ahora, pasaron solo un par de minutos esperando cuando entonces vio como docenas y docenas de sus postres aparecieron flotando por el aire, Pinkie parpadeo varias veces sintiéndose demasiado confundida por lo que ahora pasaría, todos esos postres, mas el que estaba en la mesa de hueso flotaron hasta estar justo al frente de la poni rosada  
Entonces sintió algo extraño, su boca se estaba abriendo por sí sola, nuevamente la magia negra de Twi estaba manipulándola para obligarla a abrir la boca, aun que trato de luchar fue inútil y cuando su boca estuvo completamente abierta de golpe los pasteles grandes y pequeños trataron de entrar a su boca de golpe, los ojos azules de Pinkie se abrieron completamente a pesar de tenerlos morados por los golpes anteriores, se abrió tanto su mandíbula con los poderes de Twi y con los pastelillos que se trabo, trataba desesperadamente de escupirlos pero era imposible, eran demasiados, la unicornio obligaba a cada pastelillo entrar por la garganta de su ex amiga, se veía grandes bultos por la garganta de Pinkie y que bajaban lentamente por ella, metía una tras la otra sin esperar que se tragara ni una sola, se aseguraría que cada pequeña migaja entrara a su boca, no importaba si caían al suelo y se ensuciarán con el charco de sangre en había debajo de ella, el cuerpo de la poni amarrada se retorcía violentamente, tenía cara de querer vomitar pero toda su boca y garganta estaban llenas de los cupcakes, sentía todos los sabores combinados dentro de su boca y como todos entraban en su boca sin detenerse  
Todos los cráneos y cabezas cortadas del cuarto la miraban, aun que estaban muertos podía sentir como la observaban, era una sensación atemorizante, casi pudo jurar que más de una de esas cabezas sonreían al ver todo lo que le ocurría, algunos pasteles mas aparecieron por la puerta, Twi trajo todos los pasteles de la tienda y obligo a Pinkie tragarse todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar cuantas veces las escupiera o quisiera vomitar, tardo casi 30 minutos lograr que se tragara todo pero lo consiguió, hasta la más pequeña migaja entro por su garganta  
Pinkie dejo de forcejear, todo su cuerpo descanso en las cuerdas de cuera que la sujetaban, respiraba muy pesadamente, algo de vomito y sangre salía de su boca y también un poco de saliva, dejo su cabeza colgando, mirando solamente el suelo debajo de ella, miraba los pedazos de dientes rotos que flotaban en su sangre, sus ojos se humedecieron hasta el punto de no soportarlo más, grandes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayendo en el charco de sangre, sentía tantas ganas de vomitas todavía pero ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para eso, el sabor que tenía en la boca era nauseabundo  
Twilight seguía de perfil, mirando de reojo a la poni que se esforzaba por respirar y vivir, no mostraba ni una sonrisa por el sufrimiento de su víctima, solamente la miraba seriamente pero entonces giro los ojos hacia un armario que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, era de dos metros y estaba hecho completamente de madera, no tenia cerradura alguna y estaba medio abierto, con sus poderes lo abrió y de ahí encontró un vestido, lo saco con sus poderes para verlo mejor, estaba hecho enteramente de cutie marks, en la espalda vio 7 alas de Pegaso, reconoció un par de ellas, eran las alas de Rambow Dash… Otra vez miro a Pinkie, frunció con fuerza el seño y entrecerró los ojos, miraba a la poni como si fuera basura, una mirada que Pinkie jamás imagino ver en una de sus amigas y menos hacia ella, la magia oscura de Twi desato los hilos que unían el vestido y las alas, separo todas las marcas entre si y las puso en las mesas, las alas también excepto las de Rambow Dash y su propia cutie mark, estas las llevo a la espalda del cuerpo de la Pegaso y con su magia las unió nuevamente en su espalda, hizo lo mismo con sus marcas, las puso en sus caderas y su magia las unió nuevamente su piel, ahora ella estaba completa, casi logro verse una sonrisa en los labios de Twi al ver que Dash estaba completa pero regreso inmediatamente a lo que estaba, no era el momento para sentirse feliz… no hasta que todo allá terminado  
Dentro del armario también encontró un collar hecho de los cuernos de unicornios que Pinkie acecino para sus cupcakes, retiro el hilo que los unía y mantuvo todos los cuernos levitando en el aire por un par un minuto mientras Twilight decidió que hacer con ellos, vio otra vez a su víctima y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los cuernos levitando detrás de ella siguiéndola, los pasos de la unicornio y la respiración agitada de la poni terrestre fue todo lo que escuchaba en el cuarto, algunas de las gotas de sangre de Pinkie que habían caído en su cabello y rostro se resbalaban suave y lentamente por su rostro, la oscuridad de la mirada de Twilight era como si estuvieras viendo un vacio infinito, la poni morada se detuvo hasta estar al frente de ella, sus pesuñas se ensuciaron un poco por el charco de sangre pero no le importaba, con cuidado, coloco los cuernos en distintas partes del cuerpo de Pinkie, dos de ellas estaban coligadas debajo de sus costillas, cuatro más estaban en sus piernas, un par en sus muslos y los otros dos cerca de sus pesuñas, un par más en sus brazos y un último en la nuca, la punta de estos cuernos tocaban rosaban ligeramente la piel de la poni, las dos se miraban a los ojos, la mirada de Pinkie mostraba sorpresa por lo que le hizo a su vestido y por lo que iba ocurrir, mientras que los ojos de Twilight solo mostraban la misma ira de un principio y todo el odio que ahora sentía hacia la chica al frente de ella  
En menos de un minuto, todos los cuernos que estaban posicionados en el cuerpo de la poni se enterraron en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo  
-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito desde lo mas hondo de su pecho, vacio por completo sus pulmones con esos poderosos gritos de infinito dolor, la sangre, los huesos rotos, los órganos y músculos lastimados de todo su cuerpo le hacían vivir todo un infierno, no podía respirar, todo le causaba un dolor que tal que sintió que no aguantaría ni un segundo mas, las heridas de su garganta se volvieron a abrir con mayor fuerza haciendo que ella casi se ahogara con su sangre  
Tenía un sinfín de cortes en todo su cuerpo, le quitaron la piel de sus caderas, la golpearon al punto de convertir sus huesos en polvo y crearle hemorragias internas, los huesos rotos de su cuerpo se incrustaban con sus adoloridos músculos, hundiéndose poco a poco en su carne, la pérdida de sangre era extrema , no duraría más tiempo…  
Twilight podía sentir como el poder que nacida de su interior aumentaba, animada por la imagen al frente de sus ojos, se acerco más a su amiga y con cuidado puso su propio cuerno en el pecho de Pinkie, apuntando a su corazón  
-Te odio…- Fue todo lo que le dijo como últimas palabras a la poni rosa, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo perforo su cuerno en el pecho asesinando el corazón retorcido de Pinkie pie, la sangre salió abundantemente de la herida en el pecho, ensuciando por completo el rostro de Twilight  
Por su parte…. Pinkie dio un último y poderoso grito, se destrozo las cuerdas vocales al forzarlas en ese grito, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás al gritar, de su boca salió la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo, muy lentamente el cuerpo de Pinkie fue muriendo pero antes de desfallecer, Pinkie uso sus últimas fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar por última vez a la unicornio  
-Sabes…. De a ver…. Sabido que… eras tan buena…. Te…. Hubiera invitado…. A jugar con migo- Después de esto, se fue, la poni morada saco su cuerno del pecho de su víctima, vio el gran orificio que le creo que en pecho y de allí, logro ver el corazón de la yegua, estaba quieto, bañado en sangre y… con un gran agujero justo en medio de él, la unicornio contemplo el cadáver, agacho un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos, la sangre tibia del muerto se resbalaba lentamente por su cabeza, podía oler el olor de ese liquido carmesí, un poco de ella toco sus labios y casi pudo saborearla, tenía un sabor algo metálico, finalmente, esos puñales que le torturaron el corazón por tantos meses habían desaparecido, se sentía tranquila y satisfecha con lo acontecido, relajo su rostro y mostro una tranquila sonrisa, ya todo había acabado  
Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su querida Dash, la miro con mucha tristeza y pesar, se acerco tanto a ella que sus rostros solo estaban a escasos centímetros, Twilight le dio algo que jamás le pudo dar en vida, un suave beso en los labios  
Los labios de Rambow Dash eran tan fríos y rígidos, como era de esperarse en su estado, algo de sangre los mancho, cuando se separo de ella de Dash, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos…. Con extremo cuidado puso su cuerno en la frente de su amada, rosando suavemente su piel  
Se concentro… trataba de hacer que todo el poder de su interior emergiera para un hechizo que para cualquiera estaría prohibido, las energías rodearon el cadáver de la Pegaso, las ondas de oscuridad del cuerno crecieron, todos los objetos del cuarto comenzaron a temblar y retorcerse, como si una poderosa ráfaga de viento entrara a la habitación golpeo a las dos ponis, Twilight apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, de golpe abrió los ojos y la oscuridad de sus ojos desapareció, siendo remplazado por un resplandor lo suficientemente poderoso para iluminar toda la habitación, la explosión del poder de Twilight estremeció todo el establecimiento, la propia tormenta que se encontraba afuera se aparto de la tienda por el inmenso poder que se encontraba en su interior  
Pasaron horas, la noche se había acabado y un nuevo día estaba empezando, finalmente, después de meses de oscuridad, el sol apareció, no había ni una nueve en el cielo, todos los habitantes del pueblo salieron felices de sentir el calor del sol después de tanto tiempo, los niños salieron de sus casa felices y con deseos de jugar con sus amigos, era un hermoso día  
En el ático, Twi estaba recostada en el suelo durmiendo tranquilamente, su apariencia volvió a ser la de antes, su cabello liso, ya no se veían sus venas y sus ojos recuperaron su color original  
-Oye… Cerebrito, despierta- Una voz conocida le susurraba al oído, un pequeño quejido se escucho de parte de ella antes de abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una ventana abierta, dejando que los rayos del sol entraran por ella, trato de incorporarse del suelo y ver quien era quien la llamaba  
-Hola Twi, cuánto tiempo- Al ver quien le hablaba, la unicornio se quedo petrificada, rápidamente pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una dulce sonrisa aparecía en sus labios  
-Ra…. Rambow…. Dash- Al frente de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que el Pegaso azul, sus bellos ojos recuperaron el hermoso brillo de antes, respiraba, se movía, ¡Volvió a la vida!  
-¡Dash!- De un salto Twi se lanzo a los brazos de Dash, la abrazo con fuerza llorando en su hombro, se sentía tan feliz de volver a verla, humedeció mucho el hombro de su amada con sus lagrimas  
-Tranquila, Estoy aquí, deja de llorar- Dash acariciaba amablemente la cabeza de su amiga tratando de consolarla, ambas sonreirán, se sentían tan felices de volverse a ver, los corazones de las dos palpitaban con fuerza  
-Sí, sí, que tierna escena, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan blanda Dash?- Otra voz se escucho, confundida la poni levanto la vista del hombro de Rambow, se encontró con la misma grifo que conoció mucho tiempo atrás  
-¡Gilda!- Grito muy sorprendida, no se imagino encontrarse con ella en un lugar así, ¿Acaso Pinkie también la capturo a ella?  
-Hola nena, ¿Qué hay?- Rambow Dash se separo suavemente de la poni que abrasaba y se dirigió hacia su vieja amiga, las dos chocaron sus pesuñas en forma de saludo  
Ahora que las veía bien a las dos, se dio cuenta que había algo muy extraño en la paraciencia de ambas chicas, sus cuerpo estaban llenos de cicatrices, se dio cuenta que las cicatrices de Dash eran las mismas donde solían estar las costuras que le hizo Pinkie  
Cuando la luz del sol ilumino el resto del cuarto se dio cuenta que no solo eran ellas tres, habían muchos más ponis allí, todos tenían cicatrices en el cuerpo, algunos estaban dormidos en el suelo y otros estaban recién despertando, todos ellos de supone que estaban muertos pero ahora  
-Eres increíble Twi- La voz de la Pegaso llamo su atención de vuelta –Sabia que eras fuerte pero jamás imagine que podías lograr esto- Sonrió sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ella  
-Bueno… para ser una poni… no estás mal- Gilda desvió la mirada, era una chica orgullosa y como siempre considero a las demás ponis como unas chicas patéticas a diferencia de Dash, darle un cumplido así a una no era algo que le gustara del todo pero gracias a ella estaba viva así que trato de dejar su orgullo a un lado por una vez  
Ambas amigas le sonrieron al grifo algo divertidas por su comportamiento  
Una vez cuando ya todos habían vuelto en sí, todos salieron de la tienda, uno por uno, había pasado mucho tiempo y estaban deseosos de volver a casa, la ultima en salir fue Twilight, miro todo el cuarto, todo había desaparecido, la mesa de metal, las herramientas de tortura, no había nada… ni siquiera el cadáver de Pinkie pie  
Estaba my confundida pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ya no importaba  
Salió del cuarto y se fue con los demás, ella y Dash llevaron a Gilda hacia la salida del pueblo, el grifo se despidió de las dos, estaba deseosa de volver a casa y estar con los suyos pero quizás algún día regresaría, solo para ver a sus amigas  
Una vez que Gilda se fue, ambas se fueron a la biblioteca, hay fueron resididas por Spaike, el pequeño dragón abraso a las dos, se sentía muy feliz de ver a Dash después de tanto tiempo y ver que Twilight no le había pasado nada durante la tormenta, aun que le extraño mucho esas cicatrices que tenia Dash pero aun que quiso preguntar, ellas no le dijeron nada, guardarían todo esto como un secreto  
Se fueron al cuarto de la unicornio y se recostaron en la cama, la Pegaso le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla a Twi, cosa que impresiono mucho a la unicornio  
-Sabes Twi… siempre me has gustado mucho, en serio…. Muchas gracias por todo- Se acomodo en la cama, pegando un poco su cuerpo con la del poni morado, Twilight se sintió tan feliz y su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que era un sueño pero por suerte no lo era  
Las dos se acurrucaron juntas para dormir, Twilight se pregunto de donde había salido ese extraño y poderoso poder de anoche, era algo muy extraño, ella jamás aprendió nada de magia negra pero supuso que eso apareció gracias a ese sentimiento llamado odio…. Se pregunto si volvería a tenerlo alguna vez, no tenía idea pero ahora solo quería estar con Dash y descansar, todo lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro, lo confrontaría con sus poderes, protegería a sus amigas y al pueblo de seres como Pinkie pie, no quería que algo como ella vuelva aparecer en su vida pero si así fuera… lo enfrentaría, sin miedo alguno y lo mataría… sin importar quien sea.


End file.
